


Happy Vascareen

by klepto_maniac0



Series: Heroes All [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Irvine is there for a short while but not having sex, Smut, like literally in costumes, sex in costumes, some vague plotting, vascareen, you'll get it when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klepto_maniac0/pseuds/klepto_maniac0
Summary: The anniversary of Hyne ripping off his skin is celebrated by costumes and mischief. Certain people take a great deal of glee in both. The entire reason I wrote this is for the love of smut.





	Happy Vascareen

Outside the ballroom and its bright and loud Vascareen party, Seifer waited in the shadow of several tall and dense plants, his anticipatory thrum of pleasure cooling the longer he waited alone. To buy his ‘date’ some time, he fished around in his pockets of his Tonberry costume (a coarse brown robe he’d liberated from the Theater Committee’s storage space with a green knit cap he’d put yellow tape eyes on) and pulled out a slim cigarette he’d confiscated from an unruly junior earlier, though it wasn’t exactly a ‘cigarette’. With a pop of controlled fire, Seifer lit the end of the dubious stick and took an experimental breath of it, figuring that anything he pulled off a 14-year-old would probably be shit. Surprisingly it was not. The loco weed inside was aromatic and delicious to one who had a taste for such things, and while Seifer didn’t indulge often these days, he’d had his share of strange substances in the past. Savoring the taste of the weed and old memories, he successfully waited five more minutes until a rustling nearby made him stub out the smokette and palm it for safekeeping. Fortunately it was the person he’d been waiting for.

 

“What took you so long?” He asked Quistis as she scanned the area one more time before ducking into their hiding place. The many plastic eyes of her Malboro costume clicked and clacked together as she maneuvered the costume into a slimmer configuration, and Seifer had to admit that she’d made a pretty cool one from a construction standpoint even though it was dang ugly. To his endless amusement, Quistis was a huge dork about Vascareen, seeing it as the one time of the year when she could essentially transform into someone else (not that she ever had in Seifer's recollection, but at least she had the option). Quistis even made her own costumes, which was probably why she’d never wear anything actually sexy either. Nevertheless, her Malboro costume was a much less noticeable costume than something like, say, Siren, which meant they could sneak away like this.

 

“Ditching Xu took forever,” Quistis said shortly, concentrating on her costume. “I finally distracted her with Zell. They were talking about comparative styles of—“

 

“Enough,” said Seifer, making Quistis roll her eyes at them. Then she wrinkled her nose.

 

“Ugh, you smell like a college dorm.”

 

“Says the woman dressed as literal Bad Breath,” said Seifer, tucking the smokette behind his ear before reaching out to put his arms around her. Quistis stepped readily into his embrace but still leaned back a bit, her expression slightly pained. Well, she did have a sensitive nose. 

 

“It’s a Malboro,” she said, fanning fresh air against his face. “If I was dressing up as ‘Bad Breath’, I’d be wearing a black and green chiffon dress. And a huge, horrible hat.”

 

“Uh huh,” said Seifer, running his hands over Quistis’s sides. She had maneuvered the stiff, hinged mouth of her costume around so it fanned around her like an upright hoop, which meant he could see her from about the waist up with nothing in the way. And it would have been titillating except she was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt that left just about everything to the imagination. It was formfitting, but that was it. Seifer grumbled, “God, you’re wearing a costume that covers you from head to toe and you picked the unsexiest thing in existence to wear under it.”

 

“It’s comfortable,” sniffed Quistis. “Which is important considering that it’s the _only_ thing I’m wearing under this costume.”

 

Seifer perked up immediately. “Really?”

 

“You want to check?” asked Quistis, her voice equal parts arch and playful. Seifer grinned and pressed his palms more carefully over her skin, feeling for anything like underwear lines or wire. There was nothing under his hands except body-warmed cotton, and there was another pleasant surprise too; what he’d thought was a shirt was actually a backless bodysuit, and the delightful heat of Quistis’s unexpectedly bare skin sent another flush of delight through Seifer’s veins. The bodysuit mimicked their relationship; simple on the surface, but with hidden sides. Quistis hummed happily, her arch look softening with heat of her own. She draped her arms around his neck and rose up slightly on her toes, and Seifer obligingly put his hands under her behind to lift her so she could kiss him. She tasted like whiskey, something smoky enough to almost make Seifer quip about her selective senses. Almost. Despite having been fooling around with Quistis for the past several months, he still didn’t have a good sense of what she was actually like, mostly because their ‘true’ interactions were limited to times and activities like these. Sometimes Seifer thought he’d like more, but not enough to bring things up and possibly scare Quistis off. He’d been lucky enough that they’d even started fucking in the first place. 

 

“Seifer…” she murmured against his lips, making thoughts of pounding her into the ground run wild in Seifer’s mind. 

 

“Yeah?” He breathed back, kneading her behind. He loved the weighty softness of her ass, especially when it was bouncing on top of or in front of him. Maybe he’d bend her over instead. 

 

“You taste worse than you smell.”

 

“Fine, I won’t kiss your mouth then,” he retorted, not at all put off by her statement. It was all part of their play. Pretend to be repulsed, give in with ‘bad grace’, and then taunt each other until they both lost it in near-screaming matched orgasms that were so good they felt wrong. Seifer didn’t care. He got a rush out of seeing Quistis walk around right after they’d made the most of their stolen moments, especially when she had to talk to people with his cum still inside her. He thought she liked it too from the way she kept coming back, always pretending like she was doing him a favor and yet never saying anything like no. At this very moment she was panting quietly, clinging onto him as he moved his kisses to her neck. Kneeling down to be level with her chest, Seifer nuzzled against the soft fabric of her bodysuit and grinned when he felt her stiff nipple brush against his nose. He bit carefully through the fabric, eliciting a sharp gasp from Quistis as he pulled ever so slightly. Her hands tightened on his shoulders but her hips bucked against his chest, making him chuckle as he started toying with her through her shirt. Seifer was careful not to actually lick or leave any telltale moisture, but fuck, it was hard not to. She looked so hot when she was embarrassed. 

 

“No fair,” she whispered, her hands creeping up to dislodge his Tonberry-faced hat as he started gently kneading her chest instead of her behind. “How am I supposed to get at you? You’re wearing a, mm… Burlap sack.”

 

Seifer chuckled. Dropping his left hand from her chest, he brushed down the center of her body and slid his fingers up in the gap between her thighs. At once his desire exploded to new heights because Quistis wasn’t just bra-less and panty-less, she was also pants-less, and this meant touching the soft, silky, sensitive skin of her inner thighs from her knees to her crotch. She shivered, going taut with anticipation and then shuddering when he finally touched her where she wanted. The heat between her legs was intense, the crotch of the bodysuit even a little damp. Seifer grinned broadly, especially when he felt around and found two little snaps under his fingertips. A really wicked idea came to mind then, one that even made use of Quistis’s ugly, shapeless costume. Seifer nearly lost her gasp in the flap of fabric as he picked up the concealing drape that made up the body of the Malboro costume and ducked under it. It was a tight-ish fit until Seifer wrapped his legs around Quistis’s, keeping her upright and immobile as he hugged her tight from waist down. Quistis actually squeaked at his audacity. 

 

“Are you crazy—“

 

“Relax, no one’ll be able to see me,” he said, prying the snaps open. Sweet slick heat immediately wetted his fingertips and with what sounded like a curse Quistis started rearranging her costume to sit at its normal state. Light disappeared, enclosing Seifer in warmth and darkness that smelled like lust and sin. Tucking the front of the suit under itself and out of his way, Seifer pulled Quistis as close as he could and started to see just how much of her he could taste. 

 

She kept things trimmed short and somehow very soft, the hairs fine and silky against his nose and mouth, and despite the awkward angle, it definitely had its advantages; there was something extra bad about pushing the point of his tongue through her swollen pussy lips and flexing his tongue against her clit instead of licking like he usually did. Quistis shook in his iron grasp, nearly collapsing a few times except for the support of his arms around her thighs. In a very short time she was grabbing his hair, her breath coming harsh and irregular as she shivered her ways towards orgasm, her hips jerking in time with the motions Seifer was doing with his mouth. There was a tickle along his ear as Quistis brushed against the smokette, but it was a negligible sensation. Too low to be heard, Seifer hummed and sound became sensation that made Quistis shake like a leaf against him. 

 

Literal leaves crunched nearby. Quistis immediately went silent and she did something with her costume that made it flap, but Seifer didn’t let up on anything he was doing, the taboo thrill of near-discovery in fact making him do more. He was sucking on Quistis’s clit when the crunching noise came close, _way_ close, and Irvine’s voice sounded practically above his head. 

 

“Hey Quisty, you seen Seifer?”

 

Seifer froze, his eyes flying open in the dark. What the hell?

 

“No,” said Quistis, her voice a marvel of control. “Why?”

 

“Selphie and Nida are having some kinda fight about his costume—you know, the one from that movie Laguna was in?”

 

“The Sorceress’s Knight?”

 

“Yeah. Anyway, they demanded that the ‘expert’ come and deliver some judgment, so I’m looking for Seifer to settle their score.”

 

Seifer had to hold his breath so he wouldn’t start laughing and give himself away. Quistis managed a very casual-sounding chuckle. 

 

“Well, if I see him, I’ll let him know. That’s exactly the sort of dispute he’d enjoy mediating.”

 

“Right?” Irvine chuckled. Then instead of leaving, he asked, “So what are you doing out here?”

 

“Just getting some fresh air.”

 

“In a bunch of bushes?”

 

“It’s hot.”

 

“Then why’ve you got your costume pulled up like that?” Now Irvine sounded really suspicious. “You waiting for somebody? You ain’t naked under that thing, are you?”

 

Quistis made a noise of pure aggravation despite the fact that technically, Irvine was half right. God, she was a good actress! “You know I’m not.”

 

“I know you _weren’t_ before,” Irvine said, the leaves crunching under his feet as he settled his stance. “You know this is, like, the place where couples go to—”

 

“Irvine.”

 

“Now, you know I don’t judge…”

 

“I’m not waiting for anybody, Irvine,” said Quistis severely, and by this time Seifer’s nerves had recovered just enough that he decided to be bad again. He started sucking again very slowly and felt Quistis immediately inhale, though she did not otherwise move. 

 

“Uh-huh. So, what’s that smell?”

 

For a wild second Seifer thought Irvine could literally smell sex (after all, that was all Seifer could smell) but then Quistis sighed heavily and then pulled one of her hands out of the costume. 

 

“Okay, you caught me,” she said a little sardonically. “I’m smoking.”

 

“Quistis!” Irvine actually sounded shocked. Seifer buried his face in pussy so he could not laugh his head off. 

 

“Please don’t say anything to anybody,” said Quistis with just the right amount of embarrassment as Seifer nearly blacked out from the effort of keeping his laughter in. “I don’t want anyone to think less of me.”

 

“Y-yeah, of course, but like… How long have you been doing this?”

 

“A while. For stress, you know.”

 

“Yeah, yeah… What even is that?” Irvine took a step closer and Seifer went as still as a rock as the toe of Irvine’s shoe kicked him lightly in the butt. “Loco weed?! Quistis _Trepe!_ ”

 

“Oh, get over it, Irvine!” Said Quistis with just enough annoyance that Seifer wondered if she’d ever smoked loco weed before. “Some lack of judgment!”

 

“I ain’t judging! As long as you share.”

 

“Oh. Well… Alright then, here.”

 

“Thank you.” Seifer heard the click of a flint and then a soft hiss of manmade flame. Another incredibly wicked idea popped into his mind then and Seifer grinned, shifting his grip on Quistis so he had one hand free. Immediately Quistis tensed as soon as she felt his fingers probing between her legs, the angle strange and yet still appealing for the novelty. If she’d had her hands free Seifer was sure she’d be hitting him to lay off, but she couldn’t do any such thing with Irvine so nearby. Seifer kept stroking along between her pussy lips, grinning when he felt her leaning after his touch. Apparently she was getting off on this really risky business too. 

 

“Not bad,” said Irvine contemplatively, and Quistis made a noise of polite agreement as Seifer flexed his fingers like he was drumming them on a table, slicking every single tip along the way. She shifted in his grasp, trying to spread her legs and unable to move them apart in his grip. “Thanks, Quistis.”

 

“You’re welcome,” said Quistis, and there was a rustling of the costume. Seifer risked an upwards glance. There was a slim crescent of visibility through the mouth of the Marlboro costume, still pulled high to conceal his presence. Quistis was raising the smokette to her lips. Seifer wondered what Quistis would do just then. Would she actually smoke it considering how much she’d hated the smell before? To his delighted disbelief, Quistis actually put the smokette to her lips. And then she inhaled. Holy shit, she was _smoking._ Seifer’s measure of her attractiveness somehow rose even more, inflaming him with a desire that would rattle the windowpanes once Irvine got the fuck out of here. As Quistis exhaled a respectable cloud of smoke, Seifer started lapping at her cunt again, savoring her sweet tanginess and trying to signal her to make Irvine go away the only way he had. 

 

_"Come on, Quistis, you know I could do so much more if we were alone..."_

 

All of a sudden Quistis started hacking and coughing, deep gut-yanking coughs that sounded like something vital was trying to claw out of her throat. Seifer gripped her harder, aware that she could not balance herself in this position, and the last thing they needed was for her to fall over and expose them both. 

 

“Damn, Quistis,” laughed Irvine. “Need some water?”

 

“Yes,” she gasped between racking rales, and Irvine walked off in a brisk crunch of leaves. As soon as his footsteps had faded, a burst of cool night air rushed down around Seifer’s head and shoulders as Quistis dropped the mouth of her costume and started slapping him on the head, hard but not particularly painful. Seifer snickered and then to make her stop, thrust two fingers up into her dripping slit. Now she nearly collapsed, grabbing onto his head for support instead of punishment. And she was still coughing, each noise making her insides pulse with the motion. It was sort of fun on Seifer’s end.

 

“You _prick,”_ she hissed at him, her words punctuated with coughing. “I nearly swallowed that thing because of you!”

 

“That’s funny, you haven’t had a problem with swallowing things before.”

 

She slapped him again, still not painful. Seifer knew very well what it felt like when Quistis Trepe was seriously trying to hurt him and this was not it. He supposed she shouldn’t be hitting him anyway but every whack felt like a kiss; she didn’t lose her temper like this with anyone else. Seifer waited until her coughing calmed down a little before continuing what he’d been doing before Irvine’s untimely interruption, smoothing Quistis’s coughs into shuddering gasps for breath. Once she started grabbing his hair and shoving his face against her, Seifer figured he was forgiven and got down to business, applying every bit of skill and every ounce of focus he had to make Quistis cum as fast and hard as possible. She was so wet that he could hear it, the noises almost a splashing except her wetness was running down his hand, down his arm, and dripping into his sleeve. Quistis pressed her hands over her mouth, her muffled moans and squeaks going to Seifer’s head instantly. Just once he wanted to get her behind a locked door with nobody around and find out how loud she actually was, and imagining the kinds of noises she might make, imagining what he’d have to do to get them out of her, made Seifer groan in agonized delight. His cock was throbbing with a kind of mad pressure, the pulse in it seeming to rush along with everything his tongue and fingers were doing, like he could enter her just from force of will. When her legs started to shake, Seifer purred over that growing wave of ecstasy until it crashed against him, breaking on his lips and tongue and spilling down his throat with the stunning vitality of the tides. Quistis nearly collapsed onto him, her hands gripping clumsy fistfuls of his coarse costume and rubbing raw patches into his shoulders. Seifer decided he needed to be out of this stupid robe and out from under Quistis’s costume immediately.

 

Unfortunately as soon as Seifer managed to extricate himself from the costume, he heard Irvine coming back. Cursing his luck, Seifer swiped the stub of the smokette out of Quistis’s fingers, lit it, and sucked down the rest of it to cover up the smell of pussy breath and sex. By the time Irvine came into the enclave of bushes, Seifer was grinning at Quistis like he too had discovered her with gasp! Drugs! And Quistis was glaring at him like he’d been making a pest of himself. 

 

“You wouldn’t happen to be complicit in this illegal drug use, would you?” Seifer asked Irvine jovially, a transgressive thrill still riding high in his blood. 

 

“Perish the thought!” Irvine rolled his eyes heavenward, pressing his hand dramatically over his heart, as he handed Quistis a cup of water. He paused and then added, “Mostly because you can’t prove anything. Any of that left, by the way?”

 

“Nope.” Seifer dropped the stub and crushed it into the grass. “See, ‘Instructor’? All evidence is now circumstantial.”

 

“I don’t need you to cover up my crimes for me, Seifer,” said Quistis, sounding perfectly annoyed. In the dark, her flushed face was hidden in shadow and her slight breathlessness was completely attributable to her earlier coughing fit. Knowing the truth made Seifer’s heart flutter with glee and the desire for reciprocation. As she took the water from Irvine, Quistis asked Seifer pointedly, “And besides, isn’t there somewhere else you’re supposed to be? Manning the traffic crossing, for example?”

 

“Oh yeah, because a hooded and robed man carrying a knife is _exactly_ the kind of person you want standing at a gateway.”

 

Irvine laughed, his eyes twinkling. “Aww, you two are real fond of each other, ainchta?”

 

“Ew,” said Seifer and Quistis simultaneously. By unspoken agreement, it was their default reaction to anyone asking questions about their ‘relationship’. It wasn’t much fun to fuck on the sly when everyone knew you were sneaking off to do it. 

 

“What are you, ten?” Seifer mocked. “You gonna start asking us if we _like-_ like each other now?”

 

“And I prefer men with a minimum of emotional constipation, thank you very much,” said Quistis, folding her arms. “I learned my lesson with Squall.”

 

“Yuck,” said Irvine, wrinkling his nose. Then he looked at Seifer and said, “S’good you’re here, though, I’m supposed to find you and bring you back.”

 

“Yeah? Why?”

 

“Selphie and Nida want you to settle a dispute about the Sorceress’s Knight.”

 

Seifer grinned and cracked his knuckles. “They’re calling the right man. Lead the way!”

 

Irvine saluted, turned, and left. Seifer stepped after him and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a quick but firm squeeze on his ass. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Quistis grinning at him, her eyes practically glowing in the darkness. His frustrated desire surged, but what excuse might he have to stay? And when could they meet up again? Using his hand on her had been fine and all, but it wasn’t going to cut it for him tonight. 

 

“One hour,” she mouthed, and Seifer inclined his head in understanding. Bless her! Seifer went back into the ballroom grinning and left it an hour later doing the same. The next morning, the long-suffering groundskeeper swept up the debris of the Vascareen party with a heavy sigh and didn’t make anything of the fact that a torn brown robe made of sackcloth and multiple broken plastic things painted to look like eyes were among the trash. Happy Vascareen!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I really didn't want to use the word 'joint' for some reason. Same with 'blunt' or 'spliff' or any of the other terms that are so solidly grounded in our world that I got annoyed even just thinking about them. 
> 
> 2\. 'Heroes All' is the universe name I'm going to use for the AU where Seifer never got turned by Ultimecia (she brainwashed Caraway and made him go even more dictator than Deling, eventually Cid and Edea are both removed from positions from influence as the lengths they were willing to go to becomes exposed, otherwise things mostly stay the same) and he, Fujin, and Raijin are part of the gang. Events of the in-game universe of this AU will be remarked upon in flashbacks, but I don't intend to ever write the whole thing out. I have enough on my plate.
> 
> 3\. I had the idea of doing more smut interludes with other holidays, but nothing jumped out and I am determined to write only when the filthy filthy inspiration hits me. So this will be updated very sporadically, with a title change if I do end up doing more holidays.
> 
> 4\. There's a bunch of Vascareen comics (not dirty) on my art Tumblr. The tag is 'vascareen'.


End file.
